fake_harry_potterfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's Wedding - Story scene
The wedding tent was an amazing sight. It had tall, white pillars with wreaths spread across the roof and ice sculptures surrounding it. There was an incredible amount of guests considering Lord Voldemort was on the loose and could attack at any time. Alfie saw Harry, who walked up to him in his lime green dress robes. "What you gonna do here?" Alfie asked inquistively. "Um... I dunno, probably ask around about Voldemort and stuff," he replied. "Um... OK, I might join you, I haven't got anything to do here," Alfie said, and Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, before dismissing the thought. Although Alfie's memories of places like this were horrible, to say the least, he entered. Instantly he was surrounded by robed dancing guests, beautiful wedding cakes and a long dancefloor. He stood staring in awe, before he noticed Sam dancing with Cho Chang. Sam looked over and smiled before nodding and sending him an inquisitive look. Alfie wondered where Hermione was, but she walked up to him. She was wearing a red dress with a necklace, and she was smiling at Alfie. "Hi," Alfie said awkwardly. "Oh, hi, shall we sit down," she said back. Alfie nodded and followed her to a nearby table where Harry was sat. In the distance, Alfie saw Viktor Krum approach, and Alfie glared at him. Krum sat down with the trio. "Why the hell are you here, Krum?" Alfie asked harshly. "I vill explain later," Krum replied, "Vill you sit vith me, Herm-own-ninny?" he then asked Hermione. Alfie lowered his gaze towards Hermione, who simply said, "No thanks." Alfie smiled at her, and she smiled back. Viktor Krum sat up and walked off. Harry walked over to an old man, and Alfie gestured to Hermione to follow. She followed, and they sat down next to Harry. The old man then spoke, "Ah, Mr Potter and his famous friends. I am Elphias Doge, an old member of the Order of the Phoenix." "What can you tell us about Rita's new book, Elphias?" Harry asked. "Ah, Rita Skeeter, I take it. The old brat, studied from Bathilda Bagshot, an old friend of the Dumbledores. She betrayed them, though, but some say she was out of her mind. I say the same." "Where does Bathilda live?" Hermione asked. "Oh, near the old Dumbledore house, in Godric's Hollow." "We're going to pay a visit to this Bathilda Bagshot," Harry whispered to Alfie and Hermione, who both nodded in unison. Alfie then said to Hermione, "Shall we dance?" "Yes," Hermione replied, and they got up. Halfway through a song, an unexpected Patronus appeared. "The Ministry has fallen," it spoke, "You must go, do what you must, but avoid detection at all costs. "Get down!" Alfie said to Hermione, and they both dropped behind a table. Alfie saw Sam kiss Cho goodbye, and she Disapparated. Sam hurried to the row of bushes. A figure appeared in the distance, and Alfie yelled Stupefy. Then Alfie realized they were Dementors, and they were floating towards the trio. Alfie saw Harry and Ron rush over to the bushes. He thought of him dancing with Hermione, and yelled Expecto Patronum, along with Sam and Hermione. The eagle, toucan and otter flew over to the Dementors and fended them off. Alfie grabbed Hermione and Sam's hands, and Alfie saw Hermione grab Ron's, who grabbed Harry's, and the five of them Disapparated.